


unexpected

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Job Interview, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: yeeun entered the building waiting for a job, and left with a soulmate.





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> another fic that was a prompt from curiouscat but instead of writing this drunk i'm writing it at two am!!! but dont worry i have revised and proofread before posting this time adjfhsfahjs so pls enjoy!  
> oh and i think i should warn but yeeun has a slight anxiety in here, i dont think it's something too big or detailed but heads up!

yeeun didn’t know what to think of soulmates. she _knew_ they were real, she was now twenty-two and she had seen enough couples suddenly realizing they were destined to be together right in front of her. but she also found the entire thing… weird. how could something out of their control - something that no one knew exactly what it was - just _know_ that two people were meant to be together? and a knowledge that came years and years before they ever meet? how did it know that they’d be the happiest as a couple, even if you just crossed paths with them at random one day and decided to give it a try _solely_ because the numbers on their wrist had turned into a bunch of zeroes?

she sighed, looking back at her timer. in a little less than an hour she would supposedly meet her soulmate but she didn’t want to think much about it. she had a job interview to go to and she pretty much prioritized that, considering it had been a while since she’s been looking for a job and also considering that she had been declined in literally everywhere else. she’d rather be single forever, or never really know who her perfect match was, than being _unemployed_ forever.

she sighed as the elevator door opened on her floor, a small waiting room empty saved for the secretary. yeeun walked into her direction, trying to contain her nervousness state unnoticed. “uhm, hello, i’m here for an interview--”, she trailed off, voice failing her.

the secretary looked up slowly, previously distracted by something probably on the floor, considering the way her head was tilted downwards before. but now she was staring at her, eyes shining with something yeeun couldn’t really get… was it surprise? did she accidentally startled the other? she started overthinking her own actions before the woman blinked a couple of times, face changing to a polite yet bright smile. “oh, for the job, right? miss…”

“yeeun. jang yeeun.”

“right”, she quickly said, turning her attention to the computer and pressing a few buttons. yeeun couldn’t help but stare at her, not because she had nothing else to do but wait, but because… she was quite cute. she had her hair on a high ponytail and straight bangs and looked like an adorable bunny. and she was so, so pretty she _really_ couldn’t look away. “indeed, there is your name! jang yeeun, if you may please sit down. you will be called in a bit”, the cute secretary said after a while, looking straight into her and smiling cutely.

yeeun nodded shyly at her and decided to sit down and wait. she breathed in and out a few times, leg trembling as she tried to remain calm. she needed to get the job, and for that, she needed to regain her posture. yeeun tried distracting herself by looking at the window, looking at her palms, even go through her sns but nothing seemed to be working. it felt like she had been waiting for hours and it was making her extremely impatient. extremely _anxious_ , and that made her worry, because what if she got _declined once again_? she didn’t have many options now and if things kept like that--

“here”, a cute voice suddenly said by her side and once yeeun turned to its direction there was the secretary handing her a glass of water. “you seem to be nervous, is everything okay?”

“oh. i’m, no, it’s fine, don’t worry”, she rushed her answer but still took the water, feeling her throat dry out of sudden.

“your interviewer had some problems with his files and so he’s taking a bit longer”, she said with a sympathetic look. “are you sure you’re okay? want me to get some more water?”

“no, it’s okay, really. thanks for the concern though. and the water”, she nodded politely, giving her the glass back and looking away quickly.

the other took the glass, probably smiling because apparently that was her default expression, but didn’t move away from yeeun. she seemed to want to say something but didn’t know how to, but in the end she didn’t get the chance as the phone on her table rang. she hurried back into her seat, answering the call and ending it in a couple of seconds. “miss yeeun, you can come in.”

yeeun thanked her with a polite nod, getting up and breathing in once more and opening the door.

in all honesty, the interview went by too fast for it not to be worrisome, with the dude simply making some questions about previous jobs, her education and goals for the future while writing something down. for some reason she had expected more, but the interviewed didn’t seem to be bored by her answers and, despite the lack of positive reaction, she decided to take it as a yellow light. not green, because she was still full of doubt and feared that her search for a job was not complete.

“so, how did it go?”, the secretary asked her once she left the room, smile still wide on her face. there was another girl in there now, messing on her phone and ignoring her surroundings. she presumed she was there for the same job as her.

yeeun decided to pay her no mind, turning back to the cute lady talking to her. “well, i definitely had worse interviews but i’m not entirely sure if i’ll get in.”

“oh, come on, don’t put yourself down so much. i’m sure this is not the last time i’ll see you around here.”

she quietly nodded at her, not sure how to reply. she should probably be heading home anyway, so she just left it at that and started walking towards the elevator.

“wait! yeeun, don’t go yet!”, the secretary said after a while, getting up from her seat. she cleared her throat once the other stopped and turned to her. “have you not noticed your timer?”

“my timer? what about--”, she trailed off as she remembered the numbers. right, she didn’t have much time when she got inside the building she was in, and now she had exactly…

three seconds.

two seconds.

one second.

“is something wrong with it?”

yeeun instinctively looked up, eyes meeting with the secretary who seemed concerned for her.

_zero. there is your soulmate._

“you’re--”, she started, still a bit taken aback.

the other woman took a second until she finally reacted, smiling at her. “i am. apparently. my timer was a bit earlier than yours, i guess, since it stopped once you came in. for a moment i was worried this thing was broken or something.”

“oh. wow”, she said in a quiet voice, trying to process it. so the cute secretary was her soulmate? she hadn’t expected it, but also… she didn’t hate it. she was cute, and seemed to be really caring too. maybe fate, or whatever put those timers on everyone, was onto something. “well. nice to meet you…”

“yujin!”, she exclaimed happily. “choi yujin. sorry, i should have introduced myself earlier, but i wasn’t sure if we were really, you know.”

“it’s okay”, yeeun smiled at her. “well, i’d love to know you better, yujin. can i have your…?”

“oh, sure”, she replied before the other finished her sentence, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and quickly writing down her number. “text me. i’m free every sundays and some saturdays. although i’m pretty sure we’ll see each other during the week too.”  
“that’s only if i get the job.”

“oh, you will. i believe in you”, she said winking at the other. “well, see you around, miss yeeun.”

she laughed at the sudden polite tone. “likewise, miss yujin.”

**Author's Note:**

> ending was a bit meh but i. _guess_. anyway, talk to me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo). also please god i need a job.


End file.
